How Do You Say Goodbye?
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Minako Aino is a second year high school student whose cousin Yolei Innoue has finally come back into her life after seven years of not speaking now that she is a first year. When the computer genius feels like her beautiful cousin is falling in love with Ken Ichijouji, her boyfriend, many secrets about their past come out. She loves him, and will do anything to keep him. Songfic.


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. I also do not own "Goodbye" in which this is based off. The writer and singer for the song is Alicia keys. The song is from her debut album, "Song in A Minor."

**Author's Note: Update 10/2/13:** _I'm taking off my lyrics from the song, but with each update, I'll tell you which verses the chapter is based off of instead. I don't want my stories removed so this'll be the easiest way. This chapter is based on the first verse and the first-half of the hook._

Yolei watched from the classroom window as she had done so often since Ken met her cousin, the beautiful Minako Aino. As usual, she could see her cousin sitting under the cherry blossom tree in the most private part of the school grounds, her pretty eyes were probably shining with hope, knowing that he'd come. It was something that Yolei watched everyday and in fifteen minutes, her boyfriend would show up to meet with her cousin.

The purple-haired teen didn't understand if it had been an agreed place to meet or if her boyfriend knew that her cousin would be there and came anyways. Her fiery colored eyes narrowed as her cousin stood up and started to laugh at Ken, her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

She wished that she could see what they were talking about, laugh at whatever that had been funny, understand what the two saw in each other.

"Thanks Innoue-san for helping out with setting up." One of the computer club members said, her voice quiet and nervous as many of the people in this club seemed to adopted as for their way of speaking, the total opposite of her.

"Welcome." She half-heartedly replied. Her eyes stayed on the two in the courtyard, intent on understanding why Ken seemed so much more open with her than his own girlfriend.

He was smiling and laughing with her, speaking with her about something, things that he never did with her. She knew better than to be jealous as they had been going out since becoming first years in middle school and never had he given her reason to feel like she could lose him, but even so, the feeling was there. It wasn't leaving. It was intense, burning in her chest, choking her up.

Seeing him with her hurt her because for the first time, it confirmed to her that he may have never been in love with her; it confirmed her theory that he may have stayed with her because he was afraid that breaking up would change everything.

Opening the window, she poked her head out and hoped that neither one would notice her, but immediately, she saw Minako waving at her then telling Ken to wave also and then the blonde opened her mouth, yelling something and without hearing it, Yolei understood. Her hand movements said come on down.

Smiling half-heartedly, Yolei waved her hand back and yelled back, "I'll be down in a minute!" In all honesty, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that they saw, but one thing was for sure, for once, she could see them together-in the early morning-without spying on them from a distance.

She ran across the school, out the doors, and raced across the courtyard, ignoring her increased heartbeat and that she was practically out of breath. Slowing down, she smoothed out her blue, knee-length skirt that somehow seemed to make her look like she had huge hips and much heavier while her cousin, it seemed to fit her perfectly. Somehow, Minako was able to make it look fashionable while Yolei struggled to not look fat in it. Blue was such an unflattering color; it collided with her purple colored hair. Looking at the natural mirror of the clear water beside her, she noticed that by running, it somehow wrinkled her uniform.

With Minako around, she couldn't allow Ken to see her like this so for about fifteen minutes, she straightened up herself, over-applying perfume, combing her thick hair until it looked thin and silky (er, as close as rough, thick hair could look silky) and using a handkerchief that Ken had given her, wiped away the sweat from her face then her armpits.

Finished with her ensuring herself, she walked slowly to the two, hoping that neither would have seen her in the glass, running, way too happy about being invited to be with them.

"You're so different from Yolei, y'know?"

Yolei froze upon hearing Ken's voice and backed into a tree, deciding to wait for a moment, afraid that if she didn't hide, she wouldn't get a chance to hear them talk without her being there.

"How so?" Minako asked as she grabbed his backpack and took out his homework. "Besides the fact that she's smart and I'm not?"

Ken sighed as he seemed to think about how to answer the question. "I don't know. I..." He paused as he looked into her face, a look that Yolei had never seen. Admiration, maybe? It was similar to the look he had when he was around TK or Davis, but it seemed slightly different. It was a look that he only shared with those close to him, but here, it seemed different. "You're just a lot easier to talk to than her."

Minako's eyes widened, a smile on her lips. "She's your girlfriend. It may be that you're both still shy around each other or there are things that you can't really say to each other."

Yolei watched them from the tree, her body frozen and her soul on the verge of collapsing.

"No, it's not just that."

Minako frowned slightly, her eyes looking the other way. "Then what is it?" She asked as she took out a piece of notebook paper from her backpack and started copying his answers.

"Yolei is very nice and very open. It's always nice to be around her, but to be honest, I can't be the same with her. I'm afraid that I'll say the wrong thing, and if I get too honest with her, everything will change. I know that I like her but..."

There was a pause as Minako looked down, pretending to be into her homework, but Yolei had seen that reaction and face before, it was the same as when they were children whenever a boy liked her rather than the nerdy cousin. A soft wind blew past them, Minako's golden locks softly flowed with it like a ballerina to the music, her face beautiful and quite majestic.

"When we're together, I feel loss as if I don't know what I'm doing and when I'm with you... I guess it's similar..."

Minako's eyes narrowed as she put the paper down. "Then what's the problem?"

"It's similar, but I feel happy and excited when I'm with you. I feel like I don't know what I'm doing, but I don't feel loss, I feel found. I feel like, with you, I can get lost with you and I'll still be found."

"Oh." She responded as the blonde looked back down. Minako, apparently, understood just as Yolei understood.

The nerdy girl popped out from behind the tree, acting as if she hadn't heard anything and acted to just notice that Minako was doing homework.

"Hey cuz! Looks like you guys are doing homework, eh?" She asked as she took her backpack off, her usual smile on her face, acting as if everything was okay. "I can help, too."

Ken stiffened but smiled. Yolei blushed slightly, a bit embarrassed, his smile was different for her than it was for Minako. It felt sympathetic and lackluster. It was forced and kind, but it didn't contain the happiness that it had for when she had seen them laughing and smiiling earlier.

As if trying not to suggest anything, Ken slowly grabbed his backpack from Minako's side as she stepped to the side and moved closer to Yolei, a smile on her lips.

Yolei frowned because she and Minako weren't that different, at least, not personality wise. They both had planted smiles on their face, both trying to keep from anything being awkward, a smile that belonged on two actresses in a romantic drama.

The cause of the drama? Ken, his words hurting Yolei in ways that she could never say aloud.

Even if it were true that he may have never loved her and it hurt her so much, how could she leave him? How could she leave the one person she ever felt this way for? Even if she knew that was right, how could she know if, given time, that he may fall as deeply in love with her as she felt for him?

Was it selfish that she wanted to keep him? Was it selfish that although she knew that he had fallen for Minako but because she chained him to her with affections that he didn't understand himself, he would never leave her to explore what his newfound emotions meant?

He was no better, she told herself because with every word and every move he made, she fell more in love with him. With every caring action that he put upon himself to do for her to make her happy, it made her love him despite the look in his eyes.

How could he make her love him so much and yet with every look in his eyes and every moment he was with Minako, he hurt her so bad?

They were chained to one another, each one's actions adding an extra link, and with each link, their hearts bled out more and became tighter, making it ever so hard to move. Movement stiffened, hearts drying out, and souls chained, Yolei loved and hated it.

That chain could break at anytime with only one word yet since neither would say it, it would keep building itself until one day, it would truly bleed them out, their bloody words coughing out their mouth, the poisonous components of each hug suffocating them, and teh deadly threat of leaving one another with one wrong word.

* * *

After school, Ken made sure to hurry and meet Yolei as he did everyday. Scanning the crowd, he almost expected Minako to stop him so they could chat before he'd go meet up with her cousin. Another part of him was hoping that he'd see her and then they could continue their conversation from homeroom however, there was no such luck so he quickly paced through the crowd.

Looking at his phone, he got a text from TK and Daisuke which had been pretty much identical in context but the tone was completely different. His best friend, Daisuke, had invited him to chill after school that he and TK planned on doing, going off-roading however the text was so full of mumble jumble that it was hard to tell what the main point of the text was about. The other text was straight to the point though both seemed to be interested in his relationship with his girlfriend's cousin.

He didn't bother answering the second part, ignoring the question that even he had no answer to but letting them know that today was his and the computer genuis's four year anniversary so he had something planned. Then, just in case, he added that they don't talk to Yolei asking about their plans as she no clue about the plans.

If Minako was right, this would be the best four year anniversary of the day that they started dating ever! The blue-haired boy walked quickly through the halls until he go to his locker, opening it up, a large cloud of love letters falling out.

Then, without ever looking through the letters, he picked them up and threw them into the trash can.

"You must be used to that kind of attention."

Startled, Ken turned then looked and saw it was Minako, the light of the sun, shimmering behind her, those golden golden locks seeming to shine before him, the light of the sun almost seeming to make her clothing see through and without even trying, he found himself admiring her beauty.

The beautiful model-like girl moved next to him where he could see her from the corner of his eye, her beautiful smile entrancing, ideas that shouldn't be there, playing through his head. "What if I had placed a letter in there for you, eh?" She asked, her eyes playfully flirtacious though he knew she wasn't serious albeit, it didn't stop him from blushing at her words.

Looking at the trash can, he wondered about what she said and if she said so, would he look for it even if only to confirm it. "Sempai, I doubt you'd stoop so low."

Minako's face contorted childishly. "You think too high of me."

He smiled kindly and laughed. "No, I still think you're lazy and an idiot, but I don't you'll ever do anything against your own cousin." He said in a matter-of-fact type of tone.

Minako's dark blue eyes narrowed, slightly annoyed. "I think I prefer when you were shy around me." Nudging him in the rib, she giggled as she watched him taking his books and a few things along with the tickets that she had given him to give to Yolei. "So you're going to the concert tonight?" She asked, suddenly serious.

Ken turned to look at her, a bit surprised by her sudden seriousness. It wasn't the first time that he had seen that side of her, in fact, he was one of the few people outside of the senshi that had seen Minako's true colors.

"Yeah, and thanks for the gift. I promise I'll pay you back." He said quickly, trying to avoid looking in her eyes when she was in this state.

Minako smiled lightly and laughed too hard, a laugh that he once believed in but now could see the infinite troubles when she did that laugh. It was much like when Yolei became hyper to overcome her fears; they were both acts however it was easier reading Minako than his girlfriend despite having known Yolei longer.

"Sempai, is there something wrong?"

Minako shook her head and said nothing. Instead, she waved him away and started walking off but before she could get far, he grabbed her wrist.

Turning, she appeared surprised by his actions, his eyes reflected in her eyes then his hand on her wrist. "Sempai, I can tell when you're upset."

She smiled harder, her perfect teeth seen, her pink glossed lips trembling. "I really shouldn't have said that joke. Ha, sometimes, I can be such a nerdy jerk." She laughed as she looked around, uncomfortable about something more than what she said.

Ken laughed at what she said, his eyes light and a bit carefree, a look that she had seen before when he was with her. It said everything that needed to be said without saying it, the feelings that he felt whenever she spoke to him. "Who would you be without inappropriate jokes, Sempai?"

Minako's smile lightened, her countenance becoming truly what he wanted to see. "I'd be Hida Cody-san."

"Hey.. he's one of my friends."

"I didn't necessarily say that's a bad thing." She retorted.

He frowned slightly though the blue-haired teen actually found it funny. The door behind him opened as Yolei came out, the orange-eyed teen talking with another student about the test they apparently had, a smile on her face.

"Ken-chan!" She exclaimed, surprised and a bit excited. Usually she would be out earlier than this, and the purple-haired teen would be waiting for him at the schoolgate so that they could walk together to the train on their way home. "What are you-"

Ken frowned slightly when Minako peaked her head from behind him, sending a peace sign to her as a salutation.

Yolei didn't bother hiding her displeasure. "Minako-chan, don't the second years have a different hall for their lockers?" She asked, her arms crossed.

"Yeah but I usually come down here to talk to Ichijouji-kun before Usagi-chan and I leave but since she's sick, I came down a little earlier." She explained herself, still posed in a peace sign, the posture pissing the purple-haired teen further.

It almost felt like she did these things on purpose. Knowing better, she brushed it off then smiled again at her boyfriend. "Still, it's good to see you. Are you ready to leave?"

"Y-yeah." Ken answered as he walked forward, bowing and dismissing himself from Minako. "Hey so..." He started as they got further away, twiddling his thumbs, unsure if he had made her angry and why she wasn't really talking.

Sure, they hadn't gotten out the school yet but usually, Yolei was non stop, always talking, telling stories that were usually next to not interesting to blatantly annoying. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked finally as she turned to him, eyes wide, slouching slightly, a face that said _shut up_, but a smile that said _thanks for asking_.

"Oh no, nothing. I'm just really tired." She lied but he didn't catch on.

"Ah sorry, I actually thought we could do something for our four year anniversary..." He mumbled quietly, a tone near a whisper and a bit disappointed.

Yolei's countenance suddenly completely changed, her posture improved and a smile that could light up the entire galaxy. "WELL, I'mnotthattired!" She jumbled her words together, jumping in front of him, grabbing his hands, a blush on both their faces.

She hadn't expected him to actually take charge and do something for the both of them, her heart leaping leaps and bounds, a warmth over her body that made her nervously excited. "I mean, I'm not that tired... just tired of school, y'know?" She practically screamed but hushed herself to keep from embarrassing him, an action that already happened.

He smiled lightly. "Heh, I understand." His eyes averted away from her, pink shaded cheeks, embarrassed and pleased that he made her happy.

Yolei smiled, thinking about how insecure she had been earlier, seeing him with her cousin and how stupid she must've been to question that they'd always be together.

Sure, he may not have fallen the way that she had, but there was always time for that. Besides, even with all their imperfections, he always had good intentions. He always did all that he could to ensure her happiness.

Why would she let that go?

Grasping onto his hand, she walked side to side with him, trying to erase all her insecurities and plan her next step since he had already started on his plans to ensure her happiness. She needed to ensure that his works wouldn't go to waste.

* * *

The time read 11:45 when Minako's cell phone rang, the light from the phone enveloping her desk and scaring Artemis as he jumped from the wooden furniture onto her bed. Placing one hand on her cat's chin, she laughed at his reaction, petting her guardian as she got up and looked to see who was calling.

It was probably Usagi; she was the only idiot who would call this late for no reason though there had been times when Ichijouji-san had called at that time. It was likely that today would be one of those days since she gave him the idea for his date. It was probably to thank him. For a person that had once been called a boy genius, he sure lacked in normal social skills.

"Oh, it's Miyako-chan?"

Artemis lifted his head and jumped back over to the desk, his tired eyes looking over the Caller ID. "It's a bit surprising, ne?"

Minako nodded, wondering if she should answer it as she doubted that the call was on purpose. Her cousin hardly called her especially not at late times like this. Deciding that it was a fluke, she turned it over whereas the light wouldn't filter throughout the room but the vibrating phone fell off the desk and onto the ground, its light once again shine throughout the room.

"I'm a bit surprised you called her by her real name? Doesn't she go by a nickname now?"

Minako nodded, watching the phone, waiting for the ringing to stop. "Yes, she goes by Yolei now... Apparently, her friends don't know her as Miyako in this day and age." She said, trying to hide her contempt for that.

Artemis blinked, confused by her tone. Looking at the soldier of love, he laid his head down then asked, "Why does it bother you?"

Minako laughed begrudgingly. "She doesn't like that it rhymes with my name. Miyako said that when we were younger that people compared us to one another all the time." Speaking as if she had just learned that she changed her name though it had been before she moved to England and became Sailor V then moved back to Japan.

Understanding, Artemis came up to his longtime friend and nudged her chin, trying to encourage her. "Minako-chan, I'm sure she's gotten over that. It was years ago, right?"

Minako smiled sadly. "It was years ago, but I'm not sure that she's changed though I thought that by inviting me to that dinner party where I met Ken that she had grown past that."

"Why do you think differently now?"

"The look in her eyes today was the same when we were younger. Back then, she looked up to me but at the same time, she couldn't stand me. A part of her wanted to love me, but another part, distrusted and hated me." Minako explained as she turned to her side, allowing Artemis to lay beside her so that she could see him, face to face. "You know what the messed up part is?"

"What would that be?"

Minako frowned slightly as a tear escaped her eyes. "I don't blame her this time."

"EH?" Artemis stood up on all fours, his eyes serious and posture stiffened. "You're a good person-"

"Because I've fallen for her boyfriend without trying and honestly, I secretly wish for them to break up." She interrupted him, admitting her faults.

Artemis didn't say a word in response as Minako expected though she wanted him to have an answer for her, something to take away this feeling. The blonde-haired female hated feeling this way. Hated that every time that they locked eyes, she wanted to kiss his lips, it was the worst feeling ever.

The phone rang a few more times then it finally stopped, apparently, Yolei had the most persistent mistaken phone call ever though now, she doubted the mistake being the reason. Even so, she wasn't going to call her back, not when they could talk about it in the morning.

With that, she fell asleep, deciding that a bad conscience couldn't keep her awake though if she knew she'd dream about the past that she'd planned on staying up that night.

**[Minako's Dream]**

**[Flashback]**

**[Seven Years Ago] **

"Don't tell Miyako-chan, but I became friends with her so that I can meet you." Tohru announced loudly with a toothy smile, perfect teeth even for a ten year old. Every girl in Shogakko, if they had eyes, had a crush on him, but he was shy and didn't talk to people outside of his own crew.

Minako had been used to boys becoming friends with her cousin for the reason because back then, she only hung out with Miyako because people always thought the computer nerd was a bit weird.

It was weird because although most girls thought Minako was weird, they were more willing to accept her as a friend than her, Later, she'd find out that it was because they also chose to be around her because she was pretty. Pretty attracted boys and since Minako was a tomboy, playing volleyball, basketball, and cops and robbers, boys were even more attracted to want to hang out with her thus it gave the girls with impure intention, their wanted attention.

"Tohru-chan... my mom says that I can't be friends with boys who use Miyako to become friends with me." She admitted, digging her feet in the dirt, fully wanting to still play but always not wanting to be a rebel, she looked down.

"But Miyako-chan is weird!" The boy had suddenly yelled, his eyes fierce then turned to where the purple-haired girl had come running, ready for recess. "I hate you! Miyako!" He screamed, not explaining himself as he ran off to his friends.

"What did you do this time, Minako-chan?" The purple-haired nine year old screamed, her face red, her round cheeks puffy.

Minako's eyes widened as she tried to think of a reason besides the real reason that he said that. She knew how Miyako hated how often guys used her to get what they wanted, usually the blonde-haired cousin. "I don't know. I just said that I don't want to play hide and seek."

"Liar!" She screamed as she ran over to her, tears in her eyes, anger flared up. "What did you really do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just didn't want to play with him anymore!" Minako screamed back, hardening her eyes as the other girl's eyes became cold and intense, hateful.

Face sullen, hands to the side, her eyes looked so dark and angry. Minako had said the wrong words because whenever that was said, it meant that she had been used again. Another guy wanted to be with her. "Tohru-chan likes me so you're a liar. He said that he likes me because I'm cool, and he likes my computer knowledge." She was obviously lying as tears fell from her eyes. "You must've said something mean because he wasn't like the others. He likes me, I know because he's smart and he wouldn't like a dumb girl like you."

Minako felt her chest tighten, coldness wash over her body as anger filled her soul. "You think that I like that because of you, I can't hang around people? It's because you're weird and those stupid, ugly four eyes of your's that my mom makes me choose you over everyone! You're a baka! Baka! Ba-"

Without warning, the other girl ran over to her, tackling her and throwing her into the mud, pissed. "Well, so what! My mom says that when I get older, people'll like me more than you because right now, you're just a pretty face and nothing more! One day, that pretty face will fade away, and all you'll have left is a small brain that a bird could laugh at!" Taking her hand, she placed it over her forehead and thrust it back into the mud then prepared to take a rock and hit her however before she could strike her, Minako used her legs and grabbed her neck, throwing her off of her then kicked her in the stomach as she tumbled backwards.

Everything was a blur after that, Minako wasn't sure what was going on after that other than the fight continued and kids all ran over to see what was going on, the boys cheering for the blonde and the girls doing the opposite.

She could remember dodging a fury of attacks and with each opening, kicking her and every hit, the girl fell to the ground but got up, going after her face. It was apparent that she wanted to ruin that face now rather than wait until she was old and at a loss of youth.

The fight was intense and although Minako was the clear better fighter, it was the blonde who had passed out from blood loss from the back of her head from the first fall.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital bed, having been in a coma for a few weeks.

"Oh, honey!" Her mother exclaimed when her eyes opened, tears falling freely, her wavy sandy blonde hair messily around her face. "You're finally awake! Miyako-chan told us the story about what happened."

"Huh? What happened?" Her mind had been foggy but even she hadn't forgotten that there had been an intense fight at the school.

"You got hit in the back of head, playing volleyball then walked away to the field then tried to sit down but suddenly fell out."

Minako nodded, not disagreeing with the story, believing that the fight had been her fault, in a way.

"We're still trying to figure out how she got her bruises though." Her mother said, her eyes hardened, almost as if she didn't believe the story even in the slightest. "The school had a different tale."

Minako frowned but said, "Innoue-chan is right. I was hit, and she told me to go to the nurse but I got mad and started hitting her. I was mad that I got hit. Embarrassed, actually. She was trying to make me feel better then I hit her. The teachers must've thought we were both fighting, but that wasn't true."

Minako's mother didn't believe it however Yolei's mother seemed angry, believing the story much too easily. The two mothers went into the hall, arguing as Miyako walked over to her cousin.

"Thanks and sorry... I didn't know that I'd hurt you so bad."

Minako's eyes hardened. "You were going after my face."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to; I was just so mad."

The blonde sat up weakly in her bed, angry. "Your eyes looked like you could kill me. You went after my head."

The purple haired little girl frowned, sadly. "It was an accident."

Angered, Minako glared at her, her soul wanting to throw her out the window as she looked to see the pictures of the bloody hair from behind,

"I thought about it, and I'm sorry. Let's be friends and let bygones be bygones."

Clenching her first, Minako finally screamed. "You honestly thought that my face was all that I had! You wanted to destroy it! We can never be friends!"

As if a switch clicked, the young Miyako's gaze changed, her orange eyes cold. "Fine."

On cue, their parents walked back in as both parents did a horrible job, faking a smile.

"Did Pumpkin let you know that she wanted to go by a different name now?"

Minako made no notion to reply as her mother came to her side, asking her to lay back down and relax.

"She thinks that your name and her name are too similar phonetically and by meaning. My little girl wants to be able to separate your identities so for now on, we'll call her Yolei. It's cute so we said, why not?" The newly-named Yolei's mother spoke, her eyes similar to her daughter's.

Minako giggled. "What a great name." Looking over at her cousin, she felt hurt. Sure, it was just a name change, but it felt like a betrayal. The blonde had always loved that their names were so similar; it made her feel like she had a baby sister and now doing this, she felt like she had been dropped on her head again.

Minako's mother frowned. "No one mistakes your daughter for mine." She said coldly as she placed one hand on her daughter's then said, "If they ever did, they won't as we'll be moving away for her father's job. England, actually."

The parents were silently arguing above the two children.

Not wanting to know that she and Yolei were arguing, Minako mouthed, "Why did you change your name?"

There was no answer though no answer was the same as saying that their relationship was over.

**[End of Flashback and Dream]**

**Present Day**

The dream from last night repeated over and over again as she walked to school until she finally got there and saw Ken who had gotten to where she usually met him every morning.

"Ohayo Ichijouji-kun!" She greeted him, a smile on her face as she looked and saw him looking up, his intense blue eyes gazing up at her, his fair skin clear and face as handsome as he always appeared to be.

"Morning, Sempai." He said softly, placing his book down and back into his backpack as he began to smile, taking out a manga and throwing the plastic-wrapped item into her hands. "I know that you like this series so I woke up earlier and left to buy you this as a thank you for the idea yesterday."

Eyes wide, a smile on her glossed lips, the teenager held the book tightly to her chest. "Arigatou."

Standing up, he quickly stood where she was, holding her hands in front of her with a determined look on his face. "That isn't some kind of fake out though. I'm still paying you back for the tickets that you gave me."

Minako frowned, annoyed that he wanted to pay her back. "Forget about it. It was a favor; you never asked for the tickets. I gave them to you. Just let me know how it went."

Eyes lowered, he looked away and sighed. "It went well, I guess..."

"What do you mean by 'I guess?'" She exclaimed, having spent all her allowance to get him those tickets to that rock band, knowing Yolei loved that band.

"She was upset when I said that you suggested the concert. I can tell, she didn't say it, but I could tell." He mumbled.

Minako sat down near him, grabbing his backpack as she did every morning and copied his math homework, an action that often meant that she wasn't happy about the conversation. "Why would you mention that I said anything? Girls like thinking that their boyfriend came up with stuff on their own." She said, her tone low and dark, her dream repeating all over again.

That bitter feeling that, at one time, her cousin was willing to try to take away everything that she thought that made her in order to get her way came into her heart.

"Why does that matter? I mean, seriously?"

Minako stood up, placing the homework to the side, frowning. "Ichijouji-kun really makes stupid mistakes. You love her, don't you?"

"Ye-No, I don't know. Why does that matter? I just don't get it." Ken said, facing the blonde as she got in his face.

"That's why she got mad." She almost sounded like she was cussing him out, "Girls like feeling like guys made the plans because it makes them feel like the guys knows where he wants to go in the relationship." She reprimanded as she stared into his eyes, her blue eyes shining with the light of the sun, "Do something for her after school. Show her you care. Take her to lunch or something. Show her that you care about her more than anything else in the world."

Ken watched her anxiously, watching each movement, every word that fell from her plump, pink, glossed lips, noticed each hair strand how it laid on her. "I can't do that." He admitted, his soft voice much stronger than usual, much more forceful than she was used to.

"You care about her?"

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"You want her happy?"

"Yes." He repeated.

"Haven't you been together for four years?" She asked desperately, wanting to understand this.

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

There was a pause as he shifted in position, his eyes never leaving her own.

"You said that I need to show her that she's the most important person to me, and I can't do that." He finally said, his gaze intense.

"Well, if that's the case, you may be nervous and shy abou-"

Ken frowned as he moved closer to her, his eyes still locked in on her eyes. "No, that's not the case. When I was there, last night, I, so badly, wanted to know what you would've been doing and if you would have found something funny that I wouldn't have noticed and started laughing like you usually do. When she kissed me, I wondered if you've ever been kissed and who was it and then like an idiot, I got jealous."

"What are you saying?" She interrupted him, her dream repeating again in her head, Tohru's admittance and how angry Yolei had gotten. She felt so bitter and hurt because of that day and now, it felt like the day would repeat itself.

"I know this is bad, but I do things with her out of habit unlike with you and it hit me finally, yesterday. I'm not in love with her even as much as I try and when she got mad when I mentioned your name, it hurt me. It wasn't because that I was upset that I made her upset but because I wanted her to see you like I see you then I realized that she couldn't... because I've been in love with you from the moment when we first met at Yolei's party when you looked at me and laughed."

"No... you don't." She tensed up, her heart torn between happy and sad, angry and excited. She wanted to be ten years old and say that they couldn't play together because he didn't like Yolei equally. The Venus princess wanted to be able to say that she didn't feel the same way like a well-paid actress and go on about her life, but she was afraid that if she refuted any more that she'd say that she felt the same way.

"Yes I do!" He spat out, his pretty boy face contorted as he grabbed onto her shoulders.

"No, you think you do." She tried to assure him.

"When I look at you, I see everything that I want and need in my life. When I go somewhere, I hope that you pop out and try to scare me like you do every lunch period and fail. I want to see that goofy smile in my dreams, and I also want to see that serious face that you hardly ever use but when it's done, I feel like I've seen a warrior that even a digimon can never defeat."

"You love Yolei!" She screamed desperately as the visions of the past ran through her head, every moment from when they were children and she'd cry, thinking low of herself. The senshi could remember saying that she wanted to be Minako and that she was lucky because people automatically liked her.

_You're going to fall in love one day and that guy will see you as the coolest, prettiest girl ever! I'm gonna be so jealous! _She could remember herself saying that to her a week before the big fight. She didn't want to be the one to prove herself wrong. Besides, he only liked her for her looks, she forced herself to believe until her hands started to tremble and without thinking, the blue-haired male grabbed onto hands, pulled her into him, and kissed her lips.

"I love you, Sempai."

Minako wanted to say something against it, but didn't as he kissed her lips again, her mind and body weak to him. He was her kryptonite, and she was Superman. His strong biceps, she could feel as he held her tight and his kiss was passionate, his lips soft and perfect, details that she wanted to avoid knowing, she knew and felt.

She wanted to say goodbye, and leave it as it is, but she couldn't. She wanted to hate him for doing this, but it was comfortable and so right and yet so wrong. It was distasteful, but his tongue felt good in her mouth.

Finally coming to her senses, she pushed him away, tears falling from her eyes. Her heart betrayed her cousin in more than one way. "Sorry. You can't... We can't. This never happened. None of it. Yolei is your girlfriend, and my cousin. So, this here, never happened and tomorrow, we probably shouldn't meet here." Quickly putting her notebook away and his homework back into his backpack, she walked away, afraid to look back because if she did, she would go back and never turn back.

_**Author's Note: **_The fic will be done is four parts. I was planning on doing an one-shot but after 6630 words, I decided that the story was too big for a one-shot. This is actually my first sailor moon crossover that isn't Rei Hino centered.

Please review... tell me what you think of the story and what you think should happen. I may change my mind on the ending if your idea is good. :D


End file.
